Un Peu Moins LoupGarou, C
by irys
Summary: Septième Année à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Hannah, Marlene, et Lizzie se rapprochent de plus en plus, et les couples commençent à se former. Au grand dam de Lizzie, Remus ne prête pas attention à ce genre de choses. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. ch 1: Révélations dans le Parc

_Salut tout le monde... Bon j'écris deux fanfictions en même temps, ça se fait pas... :D Mais j'avais l'idée dans la tête depuis un certain temps, alors voilà, elle se concrétise... Donc, voici ma fanfic, avec en personnages principaux... Roulements de Tambours Remus Lupin et Lizzie Emerald! Cette dernière m'appartenant entièrement... Vu qu'elle sort droit de mon imagination, contrairement à d'autres... (Hannah m'appartient aussi, bien qu'on ne la voie que très peu... :D) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!!! Et faites-moi signe lorsqu'elle sera terminée!

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1:**

**Révélations dans le parc.**

Depuis quelques semaines, Poudlard avait repris vie. Les élèves des quatre Maisons étaient dans la Grande Salle, et prenaient leur déjeuner. C'était à la table des Gryffondors qu'il y avait le plus d'animation. Une jeune fille avait abandonné ses amies un instant, et s'était plantée devant deux garçons.

-Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a pris mon journal.

-Moi?

-Oui, toi, Sirius! Où l'as-tu mis?

-Manque de bol, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné, James!

-Dommage, Lizzie, j'avais quelque chose pour toi.

-Ne m'appelle p...

James Potter avait sorti un petit journal de son sac, et en prononçant le prénom tant détesté de la jeune fille, il avait réussi à lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

-Vu ta gentillesse, je devrais le donner à Remus.

-NON!

Le dénommé Remus avait levé la tête en entendant son nom. En entendant crier Lizzie, il avait haussé un sourcil, et l'avait regardé. Elle avait soutenu son regard... Puis s'était tourné vers James.

-Rends-le moi. S'il te plaît.

Sa voix était froide, mais tout de même suppliante. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui rendit son journal et murmura, de façon à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende:

-Je n'ai lu qu'une page. Celle où tu parles de nous. Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais si j'étais toi, je lui dirais.

-Justement, tu n'es pas moi.

La jeune fille repartit vers ses amies, une rousse aux yeux verts, Lily Evans, une brune aux yeux bleus, Marlene McKinnon, et une blonde aux yeux noisette Hannah Griffiths. Lizzie Emerald, elle, avait des cheveux noirs et un regard bleu nuit. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

-Récupéré. C'est James qui l'avait.

-On avait remarqué, déclara Marlene. Mais pourquoi lui as-tu crié "NON"?

-Il voulait donner mon journal à Remus. Et il sait ce que je pense des Maraudeurs. Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

-Oui, répondirent Marlene et Hannah.

-Non, dit Lily.

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers la rousse.

-Pourquoi Lils ? demanda la ténébreuse.

-Voyons Liz ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsque tu auras le dos tourné, il va tout raconter à Black !

-Tant que ce n'est pas Remus…

Lizzie tourna la tête vers les garçons. James et Sirius étaient en train de rire, Peter les regardaient avec admiration, et Remus… Il avait déjà la tête plongée dans les livres. Lizzie soupira.

-James pense que je devrais lui parler.

La question était informulée, mais on voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'un avis. Les amies se regardèrent.

-C'est à toi de voir, déclara Hannah.

-Vous m'aidez beaucoup là !

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire pour toi, Liz.

Une fois le repas terminé, les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur salle de classe de Métamorphose. Les filles s'assirent derrière les Maraudeurs et devant la bande Serpentarde de Rogue. Ils eurent ensuite un cours de Sortilèges, et ils durent enfin attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie.

Ce fut durant cette attente que Lizzie voulut écrire dans son journal. Elle attrapa son sac, et chercha le journal. Il n'y était plus ! La jeune fille soupira et fonça dans la salle commune. Etrangement, les Maraudeurs n'y étaient pas. Elle alla donc voir dans la chambre des garçons, et les vit en train de rire… Tous les quatre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Remus rire, et il était à ses yeux encore plus charmant que d'habitude.

-Salut Lizzie ! cria Sirius.

-Ne m'appelle pas Lizzie ! Je ne sais pas lequel de vous a encore pris mon journal, mais il a intérêt à me le rendre tout de suite !

-James, tu l'as ?

-Non, et toi, Patmol ?

Sirius secoua la tête. Les garçon se tournèrent vers Remus et Peter. De nouveau, les têtes se secouèrent. Lizzie s'impatienta, et James le remarqua.

-Tu ne nous crois pas ?

-Non.

-D'accord. On a posé nos sacs, et on n'y a pas touché. N'est-ce pas Lunard ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Liz, regarde.

En prenant Remus à parti, il savait qu'elle lui ferait confiance. La Maraudeur attrapa donc les sacs, et les vida sur son lit. Le journal de Lizzie n'y était pas. La jeune fille s'affala sur le lit le plus proche d'elle, et mitson visage dans les mains. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, et d'un même pas, se dirigèrent vers elle. James s'accroupit devant elle, Sirius et Peter s'assirent à côté de la jeune fille, et Remus resta un peu en retrait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liz. On va t'aider à le retrouver.

-James, le problème n'est pas là. Tu sais ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur, et si le journal tombe entre de mauvaises mains, tout Poudlard pourrait être au courant.

-Je crois que je sais où est ton journal.

Lizzie leva la tête vers Remus, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je viens de me souvenir qu'en Métamorphose, les Serpentards étaient derrière vous.

-Tu crois que… demanda Sirius.

-C'est plus que probable.

-Rogue ! Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama James.

Il se leva en trombe, suivi par Sirius et Peter. Lizzie était restée assise, et Remus s'était placé à côté d'elle.

-James, attends.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais éviter que tout Poudlard entende parler de cette histoire, déclara Lizzie. Il faut vérifier que c'est bien lui qui l'a… Et j'ai peut-être un moyen de régler ça sans que ça s'ébruite trop.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Je compte sur toi.

James sourit. Lizzie et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Même si à côté, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Quand à Remus et Peter, elle ne faisait que parler ou travailler avec. Lizzie sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Remus. La jeune fille alla voir Lily et lui expliqua la situation. Enragée, la rouquine alla trouver Rogue. Dans le parc.

-Severus. Il faut qu'on parle.

Une voix froide. Sans appel. Le jeune homme quitta ses amis, et rejoignit Lily.

-Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui a pris le journal de Liz ?

-Lizzie est ton amie. On ne fait rien envers elle. Potter, peut-être ?

-Non. Ni aucun autre de la bande. On a vérifié. Et ils ne restent que vous. Alors ?

Rogue soupira.

-Oui. On a le journal.

-Rends-le moi.

-Non.

-Severus !

-Il y a des choses écrites dans ce journal qui calmeront Potter et sa bande.

-Et tu as pensé à la réaction de Liz ?

Rogue haussa les épaules, et tourna le dos. Lily retourna voir Lizzie, et lui dit que ça n'avait pas marché, mais que c'était bien la bande Serpentarde qui avait son journal. La ténébreuse avait dit « Tant pis pour lui », et était allée voir les Maraudeurs. Elle leur avait raconté ce qu'elle savait. Les Maraudeurs avaient suivi Lizzie dans le parc, et même Marlene, Lily et Hannah étaient venues. A leur arrivée, les quatre Serpentards s'étaient levés. La ténébreuse n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins.

-Rendez-moi mon journal.

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Sans aucune pitié, et pleine d'assurance. Pourtant, ils ne reculèrent pas. Au contraire. Rogue fit un pas en avant et prit la parole.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous te le rendre si facilement ? Il y a des choses tellement intéressantes à lire.

-Si tu fais ça, je te…

-Tu n'es pas en position de force Potter.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Rogue serait mort en croisant celui de James. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut un rictus, prit le journal, et regarda les Gryffondors : Lily le suppliait du regard, Hannah et Marlene étaient inquiètes, Remus et Peter attendaient, incrédules, James et Sirius bouillonaient de rage, et Lizzie semblait avoir perdu son assurance. Le Serpentard ouvrit le journal et le mit devant ses yeux.

-« Les Maraudeurs ne font jamais rien pour passer inaperçus. Et pourtant, Remus est Préfet. »

-Rogue, arrête ! s'exclama Lizzie. Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça.

-Ah, tu préfères qu'on détaille ? Très bien. Par qui commence-t-on ? Par Black. « Sirius est vraiment très imaginatif pour les farces. C'est à se demander où il va chercher ses idées. Je trouve que son plus gros défaut reste qu'il est un peu trop égocentrique. Il ne voit que par lui et n'observe pas les autres. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se rend pas toujours compte qu'il touche des points assez sensibles lorsqu'il m'embête… »

Lizzie paniquait de plus en plus. Les trois filles étaient venues se placer à côté d'elle lorsque Rogue avait commencé à lire. Lily lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait remarqué que les garçons n'avaient pas esquissé un geste, ne voulant peut-être pas faire de bêtises. Pour Liz. Elle appréciait le geste, mais là, il fallait l'arrêter.

-« James est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il est vraiment sympathique, et parfois un peu trop vantard, mais toujours prêt à faire des farces avec son grand ami Sirius. Il faudrait juste qu'il arrête de s'imaginer qu'il est le meilleur en tout, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de prétentieux. Comme lorsqu'il lançe des sorts aux gens qu'ils n'aiment pas, comme Rogue, juste pour montrer qu'il sait le faire. Je comprends un peu Lils quand je vois ça. Mais il restera tout de même mon ami…

« Peter a toujours ce petit regard admiratif envers James et Sirius. C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Et puis, il les suit toujours comme un petit chien suit son maître, comme s'il avait l'espoir de devenir aussi brillants qu'eux, et peut-être qu'il attend d'eux un coup de main d'ailleurs. J'en connais une qui lui l'aiderait sans problème. »

Et c'est là qu'arrive le meilleur passage. N'est-ce pas Lizzie ?

-Severus. Ne fais pas ça.

-Oh que si Lily. J'ai toutes les raison d'en vouloir à cette bande de prétentieux, et ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui m'en empêchera.

Lily ferma les yeux. Seconde fois. C'était la seconde fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Sauf qu'à présent, ils étaient en froid, et ça ne la touchait plus. La rousse réfléchissait depuis cinq minutes à ce sort qui empêchait les gens de parler, et que Rogue avait inventé. Elle se tourna vers James. C'était lui qui utilisait le plus ce sort. Et pendant ce temps-là, Rogue se préparait à lire la suite. Remus s'était approché. James, Peter et Sirius avaient eu leur passage. Il ne restait donc plus que lui. Et il était prêt à lancer un sort si Liz craquait.

-« Il ne me reste qu'à parler de Remus. »

-Non. Severus. Ne fais pas ça, déclara Liz, la voix défaillante.

-« Toujours calme, concentré. Il est Préfet, et ne fait rien pour calmer James et Sirius. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit utile. Mais c'est quand on discute avec lui qu'on se rend compte qu'il est vraiment mystérieux. Il ne parle jamais de lui, et pourtant je le trouve différent lorsque je parle avec lui, que lorsqu'il discute avec Lily par exemple. C'est quand même assez étrange de voir qu'il évite le sujet. » Je suis étonné Lupin. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu t'étais un loup-garou ?

Remus pâlit. Lily, James, Peter et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue reprenne sa lecture.

-« Mais moi, je m'en fiche. Il reste mon Remus. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur de puis trois ans. Mais je… »

-BLOCLANG !

Enfin ! Lily avait retrouvé le sortilège. Elle récupéra le journal, sa baguette levée au cas où Rogue ou un autre Serpentard n'esquissent un geste, et gifla Severus. Elle donna son journal à Lizzie qui murmura un simple « merci ». Elle semblait anéantie. Des larmes aux bords des yeux, la ténébreuse croisa le regard de Remus. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air bien. La jeune fille, accompagnée de ses amies, retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Remus et Peter leur emboîtèrent le pas, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant que James et Sirius ne suivaient pas. James, énervé, stupéfixa Rogue et les autres Serpentards, avec l'aide de Sirius. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis. S'il y avait deux personnes auxquelles il ne fallait pas faire de mal, d'après James, c'était bien Liz et Remus. Et là, c'est ce que Rogue avait fait. La tour de Gryffondor allait être d'humeur maussade.


	2. ch 2: Une Soirée ds la Salle sur Demande

_Re coucou tout le monde!! J'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin! En suite quasiment directe au chapitre précédent... Pour les reviews, merci! Et aux impatients, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster le chapitre 3 au plus vite!! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une Soirée dans la Salle sur Demande.**

Lizzie s'était enfermée dans le dortoir des filles jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Et encore, Marlene avait dû ruser pour la faire sortir. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de parler aux Maraudeurs, que ce soit pendant les repas ou les cours. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'isole, sinon Rogue verrait qu'il l'avait atteinte. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Lizzie avait donc quitté la chambre. Elle n'avait pas accordé un regard à Remus : elle ne voulait pas lui parler tant qu'elle n'irait pas un peu mieux. Et il semblait respecter ce choix, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Les quatre filles et les Maraudeurs ne se parlaient que très peu. Et pourtant, ce fut grâce à James que Lizzie retrouva un semblant de sourire. Et Sirius y avait aussi mis du sien. Même Remus semblait aller mieux. Tout lui était tombé dessus. Rogue avait dit qu'il était un loup-garou devant les filles, et il espérait à présent qu'elles n'y avaient pas fait attention. Et Liz était amoureuse de lui… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation. D'habitude, c'était de James, et surtout de Sirius que les filles tombaient amoureuses, pas de lui. De toute façon, Liz ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler pour le moment. Mais à toujours entendre James et Sirius lui parler de cette histoire, Remus ne savait plus que penser. C'est pourquoi il quitta, un soir, la salle commune discrètement. Il se dirigea vers le septième étage, et entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Installé dans un fauteuil, il commença à réfléchir. Liz, James, Sirius… Avec lequel des ses amis devait-il parler en premier ? Le choix s'imposa de lui-même… Liz venait d'entrer.

-Tout va bien Remus ?

-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ben, je t'ai vu sortir de la salle commune, et j'ai pensé que ça n'allait pas. Alors je t'ai suivi. Désolée. Je… Je vais retourner à la salle commune.

-Non, attends. Reste là. Je crois qu'on devrait parler. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

Lizzie cligna des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle y passe, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle aurait préféré un autre. Elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir en face de Remus.

-Je suppose que tu veux parler de l'histoire avec Rogue ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Alors, pour commencer, sache que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi.

-Je m'en doute bien, Liz. Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

-James m'avait dit de t'en parler. Mais ce n'est pas facile de dire ce genre de choses.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. On voyait qu'il y avait encore un certain malaise, et qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient se dire.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Et toi ? Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?

Ce que lui ressentait pour elle ? Etait-ce de l'amitié, ou plus ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Et même s'il le savait, la réponse aurait été la même.

-Ecoute Liz. Je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien que tu sembles le penser.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je suis dangereux. Pour moi-même, et aussi pour les autres. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal.

Lizzie hocha la tête. Même si elle s'attendait à cette réponse, elle sentit une pièce du puzzle se remettre en place. Une pièce importante dans cette histoire. Un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention dans le parc lorsqu'il avait été dit… Lizzie eut un regard lucide, à la fois surpris et horrifié. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Remus était mal après avoir affronté Rogue : le Serpentard avait dévoilé son secret !

-Alors, c'était vrai ? Rogue ne l'avait pas dit pour rire, mais pour te faire du mal ! Il avait raison… Tu es un… Un loup-garou ?

Un espoir fou se prit à naître dans sa tête, mais la jeune fille savait que c'était impossible. Remus détourna le regard, avant de hocher la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Lizzie comprenait un certain nombre de choses à présent : le fait que Remus soit si mystérieux, ou qu'il soit absent une fois par mois par exemple… La Gryffondor observait le jeune homme qui, lui, n'osait plus la regarder. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se leva et alla s'accroupir en face de lui, afin de pouvoir lui parler.

-Ecoute Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou que je vais m'éloigner de toi. Avant d'être amoureuse de toi, je t'ai considéré comme un ami, et ça ne changera pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis, je suis sûre que James, Sirius et Peter son au courant, et s'ils sont encore là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils le seront encore pour longtemps.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont là, et tu n'imagines pas jusqu'où ils sont allés… Mais en étant un loup-garou, je ne peux être un simple adolescent de dix-sept ans, et être simplement normal. Liz, je suis un monstre.

-Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je t'interdis de penser ce genre de choses. Tu es Remus John Lupin. Un loup-garou, certes, mais tu restes Remus. Tu es un garçon intelligent, sympathique, et tu es surtout très couragux.

-Courageux, moi ? Je n'ai même pas été capable d'empêcher Rogue de nuire hier. Je suis plutôt un lâche.

-Un lâche ne serait jamais venu à Poudlard en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou, et en sachant le danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour les autres. Mais toi, tu es là, et tu n'as pas eu peur de te mélanger à une foule d'élèves qui ne s'approcheraient pas à moins de dix mètres de toi s'ils savaient ce que tu es vraiment. Alors, je pense que oui, on peut dire que tu es courageux.

-Liz. Est-ce que tu as peur ?

-Me trouverais-tu normale si je n'avais pas peur ?

-Non.

-Remus, ça me fait peur. Mais je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour réussir à la mettre de côté, et te soutenir comme je le peux.

Le jeune homme sourit. Liz était pleine de bonté, et plus têtue qu'une mule. Et dans un sens, il venait de le voir… Elle, elle était heureuse. Réussir à faire sourire le Gryffondor relevait de l'exploit lorsqu'on ne faisait pas partie des Maraudeurs. Elle avait réussi, bien qu'il lui restât encore une chose à dire au Gryffondor.

-Encore une chose. Tu fais un peu trop attention à ce que pensent les autres. Sois un peu plus égoïste de temps en temps. Tu y as le droit, aussi, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et se leva, signe qu'il souhaitait retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Liz le comprit, et se redressa. Elle tendit la main à Remus qui la prit, bien que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Les mots de la ténébreuse résonnaient en lui. Être plus égoïste. Il avait si peur que les autres apprennent ce qu'il était, que souvent, il oubliait de penser à lui. Liz avait raison : un peu d'égoïsme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils arrivaient devant la salle commune lorsque Remus arrêta Lizzie. La jeune fille le regarda, et remarqua qu'il allait parler.

-Tu ne dis rien à propos de… mon secret ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

-Lily aussi est au courant, au cas où tu souhaites en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que les garçons.

-D'accord. Une dernière question à laquelle tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Qu'ont fait James et les autres pour toi ?

-Je vais répondre, mais pas entièrement. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

Lizzie eut un regard étonné, mais n'insista pas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de Gryffondor, et donnèrent le mot de passe, avnt d'entrer. En passant dans le trou du tableau, Remus lâcha discrètement la main de Liz, après avoir remarqué que les Maraudeurs et les filles étaient encore éveillés. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées…

-Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! s'écria James.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour nous ? C'est trop mignon… répondit Lizzie du tac au tac.

Les deux Gryffondors allèrent rejoindre le groupe, et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Ils restèrent dans la salle commune jusque tard dans la nuit, et heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain. Juste que James, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avait organisé les sélections le matin…

* * *

_Bon j'avoue, dans ce chapitre, il y a certains détails qui ne me plaisent pas, mais j'ai pas réussi à les changer... Donc, au final, il reste comme ça... J'attends vos avis avec grand plaisir!! _


	3. Ch 3: Un début d'idylle?

_Coucou tout le monde!! Et voilà le chapitre 3... Un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je me rattraperai par la suite!! En tout cas, merci pour les reviews... D'ailleurs, voilà la suite Anastasia!! MA plus grande fan s'impatientait... Tu pourras attendre le prochain? Elayna, je ne peux rien te dire... Mais si tu continues de lire, tu comprendras!! ;)_

_Allez je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un début d'idylle ?**

La tête que fit Severus Rogue en voyant les Gryffondors rigoler acheva de leur faire penser qu'une excellente journée s'annonçait. Après réflexion, Lizzie avait décidé de devenir une des trois poursuiveurs (ou poursuiveuses). Ou du moins essayer. Après avoir tenté sa chance, ce sera à James de choisir. Et disons que Lizzie n'était pas forcément une excellente joueuse. La jeune fille observa les sixième années de Gryffondor. Lily et James étaient (encore) en train de se chamailler, Marlene et Sirius semblaient se chercher, mais plus sous une forme de jeu, alors qu'Hannah et Peter étaient pris dans une grande conversation. Lizzie et Remus, assis côte à côte, observaient leurs amis, et discutaient. Le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux avait disparu avec la discussion de la veille. Leur amitié était repartie comme si la scène du parc n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et les Serpentards étaient de mauvaise humeur. Les Gryffondors savaient qu'ils allaient devoir être prudents ; car qui dit mauvaise humeur dit mauvais coup. Et vu ce que ça avait donné au parc, la prudence serait bienvenue. Surtout réfléchir avant d'agir.

En fin de matinée, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le parc, direction le terrain de Quidditch. Sirius faisait la moue, James lui ayant simplement dit qu'il n'était pas pris d'office dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lily, Marlene, Hannah, Peter, et Remus allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins, tandis que Liz, Sirius et James allaient sur le terrain. La jeune fille enfourcha un balai, histoire de s'échauffer un peu, avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Sirius la rejoignit et lui donna quelques conseils pour que son vol soit plus léger, et un peu plus fluide. Les prétendants aux postes libres arrivèrent rapidement. James fit d'abord passer les batteurs, puis vint le tour des pousuiveurs, et gardiens. Lizzie vola assez bien, et ne manque aucun tir, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de gardien, et faillit en mettre un à Sirius, qui fut surpris de la feinte de la jeune fille, mais qui fut, et de loin, le meilleur gardien. Ces deux-là firent donc partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

L'après-midi, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévue. A l'origine, les filles et les Maraudeurs ne devaient pas y aller ensemble, mais Lizzie avait proposé aux garçons de venir boire un verre aux Trois Balais avec elles. Et ils avaient accepté sans hésitation.Les huit Gryffondors déambulaient à présent dans les rues du village. Remus restait à l'arrière, et Lizzie qui discutait avec James et Lily, le remarqua. Un peu inquiète, elle le rejoignit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu restes à l'écart du groupe.

-Simplement parce que j'observe, expliqua Remus. Regarde.

Il prit alors Lizzie par l'épaule, et lui montra leurs amis. La jeune fille regarda la direction que Remus lui montrait, et remarque qu'Hannah venait de prendre discrètement la main de Peter, que Marlene et Sirius se tenaient par la taille, et que James tentait une approche vers Lily, qui le repoussait presque avec gentillesse. Liz se tourna vers Remus et sourit.

-Et voilà que maintenant, on doit chaperonner nos trois petits couples, soupira-t-elle.

-Il faudra faire attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises. Sauf que je n'aie pas très envie de tenir la chandelle.

-Je t'avoue que moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie.

Remus eut un sourire, puis il sembla réfléchir. Ce fut durant ce temps que Lizzie remarqua que la main de Remus n'avait pas quitté son épaule, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir.

-Liz, j'ai une idée.

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

-On s'esquive discrètement, et on les laisse en amoureux.

-Tu es aussi malin que James...

Lizzie approuva néanmoins d'un signe de tête, et tous deux s'arrêtèrent. Ils attendirent que le groupe ait parcouru un mètre pour se retourner et aller se promener ailleurs dans le village. Remus emmena Lizzie à la Cabane Hurlante, située un peu à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard. La maison avait les fenêtres et les portes totalement obstruées, et dans le village, on disait qu'elle était hantée. Remus s'approcha, et s'appuya sur la rembarde qui délimitait.

-C'est à l'intérieur de cette maison que je passe mes nuits de Pleine Lune. Et c'est à cause de moi que les gens l'appellent la Cabane Hurlante. Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, mais moi, sous sa forme de loup-garou qui hurle, en pleine nuit. Hier soir, quand je disais que tu étais un monstre, tu m'as dit que je n'en étais pas un, et que je n'avais aucun droit de dire ce genre de choses. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit, ou était-ce pour me réconforter ?

Il se tourna vers Lizzie qui était restée en retrait, et qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. La jeune fille vint se placer à côté de lui.

-Les deux. Tu n'es pas un monstre, je le pense vraiment, et j'en suis certaine quand je vois la personne que tu es. Je t'ai connu pendant six ans sans savoir ce que tu étais, et je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami. Et souviens-toi, je suis même tombée amoureuse de toi. Et hier soir, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors j'ai essayé de te réconforter. Le meilleur moyen aurait été de te dire ce que tu voulais entendre, mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je préfère te dire la vérité, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et si ça n'a pas marché, alors je trouverais un autre moyen.

Remus regarda Lizzie. Son regard brillait de détermination, et il savait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour lui redonner le sourire. Elle semblait tenir à lui, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait, et bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

-Et serais-tu tombée amoureuse de moi, en sachant que j'étais un loup-garou ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça s'est passé. Mais une chose est sûre. Je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de toi en sachant ce que tu es vraiment.

Remus eut un petit sourire, s'approcha de Lizzie, murmura un « merci » à son oreille, et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut surprise, et se sentit rougir. Après une infime hésitation, elle lui avait rendu son étreinte. Elle n'avait pas un seul instant imaginé que Remus, _son_ Remus, aurait pu réagir ainsi, être aussi avenant. Au bout d'un moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, mais le Maraudeur ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la Gryffondor, raison pour laquelle il prit sa main dans la sienne, et ne s'en détacha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent au château. Voulant être tranquilles, les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'installer au pied d'un hêtre, près du lac. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Remus avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Lizzie qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

Ainsi installés, ils ne firent pas attention aux élèves qui rentraient de Pré-au-Lard, et ne virent donc pas leurs amis revenir au château. Il n'y eut uqe Lily et James qui les remarquèrent. La rouquine voulut aller les voir, et leur dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'ils soient partis sans prévenir, mais le Maraudeur l'en empêcha.

-Regarde-les. Ils sont bien plus heureux que d'habitude. Liz est avec le garçon qu'elle aime, et Remus se sent sûrement plus normal qu'il ne l'est lorsqu'il est avec elle. Elle a dû te raconter la discussion qu'ils ont eu hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je t'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre.

-Liz ne met pas de côté le loup-garou qui est en Remus : elle vit avec. Tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, et il peut être un loup-garou, ou un vampire, que ça ne changerait rien.

Lily hocha la tête, mais restait bloquée devant Lizzie et Remus. James prit gentimment sa main, et la tira vers le château. La rousse se laissa faire, et suivit James, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lizzie et Remus étaient rentrés au château pour le repas. Lily n'avait rien dit, et attendait de se retrouver seule avec son amie pour lui parler. Le repas avait été calme, tout comme le reste de la soirée. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, les adolescents s'étaient levés, et avaient rejoint leur dortoir. Lizzie et Lily avaient fini par être les dernières dans la salle commune. Et chacune voulait parler avec l'autre. Du même sujet… Lily s'installa face à Lizzie, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Et la referma aussitôt. Finalement, elle décida d'être directe.

-Liz, vous… Vous sortez ensemble Remus et toi ?

-Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

-Cet après-midi, vous êtes partis sans prévenir, et quand on est revenus au château, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre, alors je me demandais si…

-Eh bien non. On ne sort pas ensemble. Mais justement, je voulais te parler de cet après-midi.

Lizzie raconta ce qui s'était passé, sans oublier le moindre détail, et sans que Lily ne l'interrompe.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir un début de relation entre nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la rousse. Il faudrait voir ce qui peut se passer ensuite. James pense que Remus se sent plus normal lorsqu'il est avec toi.

-C'est possible mais… JAMES ?? Depuis quand tu l'appelles James ?

Lily rougit en baissant la tête. Alors là, elle avait fait une bourde. Et une belle qui plus est ! Comment allait-elle rattraper le coup ? Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Lizzie avait remarqué le rose qui colorait les joues de son amie.

-Je me disais bien que ton comportement était étrange ! Tu as eu une façon bien trop gentille de le repousser cet après-midi ! Mais dis-moi, Lils, serais-tu en train de tomber amoureuse de James ?

-Mais non !

-Allez avoue ! Tu es encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure !

-C'est vrai, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Entre Marlene et Siius, Peter et Hannah, et Remus et toi, il n'en reste que deux : Potter et moi. Il est de plus en plus gentil avec moi, et moins arrogant.Et du coup ça me perturbe un peu. Et puis, depuis qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef avec moi, je passe plus de temps avec lui.

-Et toi, tu commences à l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha la tête, et Lizzie eut un sourire. Si James et Lily sortaient ensemble, il ne resterait plus qu'elle et Remus. Et apparemment, c'était bien parti…

* * *


	4. Ch 4: Quidditch rime avec infirmerie?

_Un chapitre assez court comparé aux autres, mais même en modifiant certaines choses, ou en essayant d'en rajouter, ça ne l'agrandit pas. Alors je le laisse tel quel... Réponses aux reviews:_

_Elayna: Tu sais, ce n'est pas Liz qui écrit l'histoire... Mais tu auras ta réponse d'ici peu (trois chapitres si tout se passe comme prévu, et que je ne change rien! :D)_

_Leyna: OUI, Peter a une admiratrice! Et OUI, c'est pour la déco! lool... Bon j'avoue, j'avais pas très envie de faire jouer Peter (je l'aime pas, comme beaucoup d'entre nous...), mais après tout, il fait partie des Maraudeurs, alors il fallait que je l'inclue dans l'histoire... Même s'il n'est pas très présent... :D_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Quidditch rime avec infirmerie ?**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que la situation ne change vraiment. Lizzie et Remus ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, entre les devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, et l'entraînement de Quidditch de la jeune fille. Ils arrivaient tout de même à se parler quelques minutes, lorsque Sirius ne les embêtaient pas, bien que Marlene essayât à plusieurs reprises de l'en empêcher. James et Lily étaient de plus en plus proches, quant à Peter et Hannah, ils sortaient ensemble… Tous ces couples qui se formaient faisaient sourire Lizzie, et pourtant, elle trouvait que Remus était encore très distant. La scène du parc, et leurs discussions les avaient rapprochés, mais leur relation semblait loin d'aboutir. Lizzie en avait parlé avec James, mais celui-ci ne savait rien.

-Remus ne me parle pas de votre histoire. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, et si vraiment tu t'inquiètes, parles-en avec lui.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lui laisser du temps… Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle attendait de voir un geste, même minime, venant de lui ! Mais il n'y avait rien… Bon d'accord, Lizzie ne faisait rien pour que leur relation avance, mais lui savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle, elle ne savait rien. La ténébreuse s'était réfugiée dans le Quidditch. En peu de temps, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, et volait bien mieux qu'à ses débuts, en plus de marquer un grand nombre de points. Et cela tombait plutôt bien, étant donné que le premier match de l'année, à savoir Gryffondor contre Serpentard, approchait. L'équipe ne stressait pas, et tous les membres étaient d'humeur plutôt tranquille et confiante.

Le jour du match arriva enfin. James avait demandé à Sirius d'être prêt à arrêter tous les buts, surtout les feintes. Les batteurs ne devaient que d'envoyer les Cognards sur les adversaires, puisuqe l'équipe avait travaillé sur le fait de les éviter. Quant aux poursuiveurs, ils devaient éviter les passes afin de garder le Souafle, et étaient sous les ordres de Lizzie lorsque James ne pouvait leur parler. Mais malgré toutes les précautions prises par le capitaine, Serpentard réussit à prendre l'avantage. D'autant plus que leurs batteurs avaient assommé un poursuiveur et un batteur de Gryffondor. Le second batteur et un deuxième poursuiveur rejoignirent peu de temps après, leurs compagnons sur la touche, ayant subi le même sort. Lizzie avait réussi à marquer des points, et l'écart entre les deux équipes était à présent moindre. James demanda un temps mort. Lizzie et Sirius, les deux derniers membres encore debout, rejoignirent leur capitaine.

-Bon. Nous ne sommes plus que trois, et heureusement pour nous, avant de succomber, Sullivan a envoyé un Cognard dans la tête d'un poursuiveur et d'un batteur de Serpentard. Mais ils sont encore supérieurs en nombre, c'est pourquoi nous allons changer nos plans. Liz, tu as interdiction de prendre des risques, ou Lily va me massacrer. En fait, évite les Cognards du mieux que tu pourras, et tiens-toi loin des Serpentards, surtout lorsque tu auras la balle. Sirius, quoiqu'il arrive, ne quitte pas tes buts, et ne laisse plus rentrer une seule balle. Moi, j'essaierais d'attraper le Vif d'Or le plus vite possible. Il faut limiter la casse. Vous avez compris ?

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent. Les trois Gryffondors remontèrent sur leurs balais, et le match reprit. Lizzie remarqua plusieurs buts, Siriurs arrêta tous ceux que tentaient de marquer Serpentard, et Gryffondor reprit l'avantage. James mit un certain temps à repérer le Vif d'Or. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, Lizzie venait de nouveau de marquer un but, et les Serpentards avaient la balle. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers les buts de Gryffondor. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le jeune homme accéléra et fonça vers la petite balle dorée. Le batteur Serpentard le remarqua très vite. Il prévint l'attrapeur de son équipe avant de voler vers un Cognard qu'il frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de James. Seule Liz remarqua leur manège. James n'avait vu que l'attrapeur qui à présent, le côtoyait. Lizzie n'aurait jamais le temps de prévenir James qu'un Cognard lui arrivait dessus, même si elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Non, elle n'avait qu'un seul choix. Elle devait agir, ou James n'attraperait pas le Vif d'Or. N'étant pas un batteur, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas taper dans la balle, mais elle devait l'arrêter. Et le seul moyen était… Tant pis pour l'interdiction de James. C'était victoire ou défaite… Elle choisit victoire. Liz se plaça sur la trajectoire du Cognard, et prépara au choc. La balle la frappa dans le ventre. Elle jeta un regard vers James qui était à un mètre du Vif d'Or. Elle se sentit tomber, attirée vers le sol, comme un pomme qui tombe d'un arbre… La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de perdre connaissance fut James qui fonçait vers elle, le poing serré sur un petit objet. Apparemment, il comptait la rattraper. Et il dut réussir, car elle ne sentit pas le sol...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quelques voix autour d'elle, une lumière douce. Lizzie ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée, pourtant elle vit clairement les sept Gryffondors qui l'entouraient. La jeune fille tenta de se redresser, mais Lily l'en empêcha avec douceur.

-Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais te reposer. Et que tu évites de bouger.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Lily laissa la place à James.

-Je t'avais interdit de prendre des risques. Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas attrapé le Vif d'Or, rétorqua Liz. Ce qui signifie victoire des Serpentards. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais il semblerait que Sirius et moi soyons en train de déteindre sur toi.

Lizzie éclata de rire, un rire vite repris par les autres. Si elle rigolait, cela signifiait qu'elle allait bien. James ébouriffa les cheveux de la ténébreuse.

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Et par ta faute, Lily m'a passé un sacré savon, pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

-Et quand te décideras-tu à avouer que ça te fait plaisir ?

-Jamais, Liz. En tout cas, ça a l'air d'aller. Alors, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as très bien joué.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et se détourna. Il tendit sa main à Lily qui l'attrapa sans hésiter, et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Peter et Hannah les suivirent, puis Marlene et Sirius.

-Tu viens Lunard ?

-Je vous rejoins.

Sirius hocha la tête, et le cœur de Liz s'accéléra. Un moment privilégié avec Remus s'annonçait. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je… J'ai eu peur pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre de risques, surtout si James te l'avait demandé.

-Oui, mais j'ai quand même permis à Gryffondor de gagner. Et puis, à quoi ça sert de vivre si on ne prend pas des risques de temps en temps ?

-James a raison. Il a déteint sur toi avec Sirius. Mais fais-moi plaisir : n'agis plus sans réfléchir. Si cette fois-ci tu n'as rien, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Lizzie eut un petit sourire. Le geste qu'elle avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé… Et le Quidditch l'avait bien aidé. Elle serra la main de Remus, décidée à ne pas la lâcher, et ils restèrent longtemps silencieux à se regarder. Jusqu'à ce que Liz rompe ce silence :

-Remus, je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

-Mais non, une autre question.

-Je sais. Vas-y.

-Nous deux. Ca représente quoi pour toi ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Pendant près de six ans, je t'ai considéré comme une amie, et en quelques jours, tu es devenue bien plus que ça. J'ai appris que tu étais amoureuse de moi, et qui plus est, tu connais mon secret. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si distant ces dernières semaines, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre ce que tu représentais à mes yeux.

-Et alors ? Tu as compris ?

-Liz, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Je me suis très attaché à toi, mais je ne sais pas si je ressens de l'amour à travers cet attachement.

-Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour le savoir ? Tu sais, je peux encore attendre. Ca fait déjà trois ans que j'attends.

Remus sourit. En quelques phrases, il venait de comprendre qu'elle était vraiment importante à ses yeux, et qu'il aurait certainement du mal à vivre sans elle. Et une pensée lui vint tout à coup. Et si c'était cela tomber amoureux ? Voir en une personne qu'elle est indispensable à sa vie ? Si c'était bien cela, alors il était en train de tomber amoureux de Liz.

Madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva, embrassa Liz sur le front, en lui murmurant un « Bonne Nuit », et quitta l'infirmerie. Une fois dans la tour de Gryffondor, il monta directement dans le dortoir, et alla s'affaler sur son lit, tout comme Liz quelques étages en-dessous. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormit tout de suite. Ils réfléchissaient à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements… Il semblerait qu'ils avaient enfin droit au bonheur…

* * *

_Je tiens à prévenir les fans qui vont s'impatienter... Je ne vais pas poster les prochains chapitres maintenant (mais je me rattraperais en postant les suivants rapidement!), à cause des épreuves de Bac... Donc, pas de lecture pendant les trois prochaines semaines! Mais je m'arrangerais pour aller plus vite! :D_


	5. Ch 5: Besoin d'un coup de main?

_Coucou tout le monde!! Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 5... J'ai été longue et j'en suis désolée... Mais j'ai dû le réécrire dans presque son intégralité parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas... XD Mais je me fais pardonner... C'est un long chapitre! ) J'essaierais d'être moins longue pour les prochains chapitres, et en tout cas: Bonne Lecture!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Besoin d'un coup de main ?**

Liz quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain après-midi du match. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas passé la nuit chez Madame Pomfresh, mais par précaution, l'infirmière avait préféré la garder une nuit. Le mois de décembre arrivait, avec le froid qui accompagnait l'hiver approchant, et la jeune fille se dépêcha de regagner sa Salle Commune. Une fois arrivée, elle ne vit ni les Maraudeurs, ni les filles dans la salle, et profita donc de ce répit pour aller s'habiller chaudement dans le dortoir. Les filles n'étaient pas là non plus. Liz fronça les sourcils. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, et il n'y avait donc pas cours. Si les filles n'étaient ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans le dortoir, elles étaient donc… Lizzie courut jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Si trois des Maraudeurs étaient là, les filles et Remus n'étaient pas présents.

-Salut Liz !

-Salut les garçons ! Vous n'auriez pas vu les filles ?

-Pas depuis qu'elles sont parties avec Remus pour te récupérer à l'infirmerie, répondit James. J'en déduis que tu ne les as pas vus ?

-Ben non. Je vais rester là le temps qu'ils reviennent.

James, Sirius et Peter sourirent. La Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à côté de James. Liz s'intégra rapidement dans la conversation qui avait reprise. Les adolescents étaient plutôt calmes… Jusqu'au moment où Sirius commença à embêter la ténébreuse. Et le coussin qu'elle lui envoya en pleine tête ne le loupa pas. La bataille qui commençait dura une bonne dizaine de minutes., s'arrêtant lorsque les quatre Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. En voyant ses amis rire ainsi, Liz se souvint du jour où elle avait vu Remus sourire pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Remus, lui et les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Liz fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers les Maraudeurs.

-Je commence à m'inquiéter. Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, et on ne met pas autant de temps pour revenir de l'infirmerie. C'est bizarre.

-On ferait mieux d'aller les chercher, proposa Peter.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent et sortirent de la tour, direction l'infirmerie. Eléonora MacBeth, une élève de Poufsouffle s'approcha d'eux dès qu'elle les aperçut.

-Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous d'aller au bord du lac. Rogue vous y attend avec Lily, Marlene, Hannah, et Lupin.

-Tu en es certaine ? demanda Liz.

-Oui. Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure. Il était avec trois autres Serpentards et ils parlaient du lac. Et Sirius, il y avait ton frère parmi eux. Vous savez de quoi il est capable. Alors, dépêchez-vous !

Lizzie hocha la tête, se retourna et attrapa la main de James, entraînant les autres Maraudeurs dans sa course. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour atteindre le lieu indiqué par Eléonora. Rogue les attendait bel et bien là. Lily était à la merci de sa baguette, Marlene était retenue par un dénommé Mulciber, Hannah par Avery, et Remus… Par Regulus Black.

-Rogue, laisse-les tranquille, déclara Liz d'une voix calme.

-Tiens, tu es encore en vie. Et moi qui pensait que tu allais mourir, vu ce que tu as subi lors du match d'hier.

-Vos batteurs n'ont apparemment pas assez de force pour me mettre hors-jeu. Mais tu changes de sujet. Laisse Lily et les autres partir.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rogue. Il regarda ses acolytes, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Le Serpentard se retourna vers les Gryffondors.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça allait être aussi simple ?

-Non. Mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu les laisses partir, et on te laisse tranquille, Servilus, déclara James.

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, James ne connaissait pas la notion de calme… Non, il ne connaissait que la notion « on se bat pour sauver nos amis ». Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard assassin. La seule réponse qu'elle obtenut fut un haussement d'épaules. De nouveau, elle observa les Serpentards, et soupira une fois de plus. Bon, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix… Elle sortit sa baguette.

-Puisque vous ne voulez pas être raisonnables, ni faire les choses sans violence. Que veux-tu pour les laisser partir ? demanda Lizzie.

De nouveau, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rogue. Il prit tout son temps pour réfléchir. Derrière Liz, James bouillonait de colère, tout comme Sirius. Peter, plus calme, semblait moins inquiet pour les Gryffondors. Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait qu'ils réussiraient à les aider.

-Ce que je veux ? Que vous soyez ridiculisés par nous, les Serpentards. Que vous arrêtiez de passer pourdes héros aux yeux de toute l'école alors que vous n'êtes que des arrogants.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux, Servilus, répondit Sirius. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne faisons pas de coups dans votre dos, comme vous le faites si bien. Dois-je te rappeler la scène du journal ? Et en plus, tu n'en as qu'après nous, les garçons, alors n'implique pas les filles dans ces histoires, comme tu es en train de le faire.

-Je suis bien obligé de les impliquer dans nos histoires, comme tu le dis. C'est le seul et unique moyen de vous attirer. Regarde ton pote Potter. Il bouillonne de rage, simplement parce que sa chère petite Evans est dans mes bras. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'arrive à l'enlacer.

-Ne rêve pas Severus, je ne suis pas heureuse d'être là où je suis, déclara Lily. Je préfèrerais encore être dans les bras de James que dans les tiens.

Rogue blêmit. James eut un grand sourire. Si Lily avait voulu énerver Rogue, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que de prononcer le prénom de son ennemi, et de lui dire qu'elle le préférait à lui. Et en plus, elle avait permis à James de trouver un moyen de la libérer de Rogue.

-Lily, baisse la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Baisse la tête !

Lily s'éxécuta, et James leva sa baguette, sans chercher à comprendre. Il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne force Lily à se redresser.

-Stupéfix !

Le sort de James se dirigea droit vers Rogue et Lily. La rousse se baissa un peu plus, de manière à être sûre que le sort touche le Serpentard. Soudain libérée de l'étreinte, Lily eut pour premier réflexe de sortir sa baguette. Puis elle regarda Rogue, allongé sur le sol. James s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte vite rendue par la jeune fille. Pendant que James lançait le sort sur Rogue, Marlene avait foutu un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Mulciber, ce qui lui permit de se dégager. L'instant d'après, le Serpentard tombait sur le sol, victime du sort de Sirius.

-Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour t'aider.

-J'attends un peu trop après toi, mon cher Sirius.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, Marlene sourit. Et elle décida qu'elle n'attrendait pas une seconde de plus que lui fasse le premier pas. Elle avait trop attendu. Elle l'embrassa.

Hannah n'était pas très forte. Mais juste assez pour libérer une de ses mains, et attraper sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais Peter fut un peu plus rapide. Il ne tenta pas le sort de Stupéfixion, celui du Saucisson suffirait amplement.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Avery tomba à la renverse, Hannah eut un grand sourire, et se précipita sur Peter, contente de le retrouver. Le petit couple se retrouvait, plus heureux que jamais.

Regulus Black était certainement le plus malin de la bande. Enfin, moins stupide que les autres. Il savait que si il devait tous les affronter, il n'aurait aucune chance. Mais s'il ne s'occupait que de Lupin et Emerald… Alors là, ses chances étaient plus nombreuses. Il avait donc embarqué Lupin et s'était éloigné du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Liz l'avait, bien entendu, suivi. Jamais elle ne laisserait Remus aux mains d'un Serpentard, frère de Sirius ou pas. Quand elle les eut enfin rattrapés, ils étaient déjà bien enfoncés dans la forêt.

-Regulus, laisse Remus !

Black et Lupin se tournèrent. Remus semblait un peu surpris de la voir seule, mais elle était déterminée, alors sa surprise passa inaperçue. Regulus Black, lui, eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait réussi à en éloigner deux du groupe. Bien. Maintenant, il allait prouver aux autres qu'il était digne de faire partie de la bande.

-Je suis désolé Lizzie, mais je ne peux pas te le laisser comme ça. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Et toi, tu sais que même si tu es le petit frère de Sirius, je ne serai pas plus sympathique ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Liz, fais attention…

-Ne t'inquète pas Remus.

L'esprit de la Gryffondor bouillonnait. Comment allait-elle sortir Remus de là ? Regulus black, bien qu'il ait un an de moins qu'elle, était aussi doué que Liz. Il fallait qu'elle se méfie, d'où l'inquiétude de Remus. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que quelqu'un ne vienne l'aider. Quoiqu'elle pouvait gagner du temps. James et Sirius finiraient par arriver… Enfin, peut-être. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient plus occupés avec Lily et Marlene, alors ils n'allaient pas venir. Et puis, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à ne pas toujours se reposer sur eux. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée. Il fallait que la Gryffondor sorte Remus des griffes de ce maudit Serpentard avant de le neutraliser. Mais comment s'y prendre en faisant attention ? La veille, Remus lui avait dit de réfléchir avant d'agir. De ne pas prendre de risques. La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le mieux était de le faire attaquer en premier. Liz fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et observa les deux garçons. Un peu de provocation bien placée, et ce serait parfait.

-Dis-moi, Regulus. Tu n'es pas trop vexé par la défaite des Serpentards au Quidditch ?

Le jeune Black haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le match de Quidditch de la veille venait faire sur le tapis ? Puis il comprit.

-Tu essaies de gagner du temps ? Ca ne sert à rien.

-Non, je ne cherche pas à gagner du temps. Et toi, tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je ne suis pas vexé. Je ne comprends simplement pas comment une petite idiote comme toi a pu empêcher la victoire de notre équipe. J'aurais battu Potter à plate couture si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée.

-Ca, j'en doute. James est le meilleur Attrapeur que Gryffondor ait pu avoir. Aussi doué que tu sois, tu ne le vaincras jamais. Et la petite idiote que je suis a plus de courage que toi. Regarde la situation. Tu retiens un de mes amis. Je ne retiens pas un des tiens. Si tu tiens vraiment à te battre contre un Gryffondor, fais-le à la loyale.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Un combat à la loyale ? répliqua Regulus, d'une voix féroce. Très bien, tu l'auras !

Regulus Black, zéro. Lizzie Emerald, un. Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Le Serpentard lâcha Remus, et le poussa en avant, droit sur Liz. S'il ne s'était pas rattrapé, le loup-garou se serait écroulé sur la ténébreuse. Il ne fit que tomber dans ses bras.

-Ca va, Remus ?

-Oui. Mais toi, ça va aller moins bien dans quelques secondes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques murmures. Black n'avait pas pu les entendre. Remus se redressa, et lâcha Lizzie. Il s'écarta de quelques mètres, sachant que le duel qui suivait n'était pas le sien. Mais il était prêt. Prêt à intervenir, en cas de besoin. Le duel ne dura que quelques secondes. Les sortilèges fusèrent, rapides.

-Stupéfix ! cria Liz.

-Sectumsempra ! cria Regulus.

Si Liz fut surprise par le sort que lançait Regulus, ce ne fut pas le cas de Remus. Il connaissait ce sort. Rogue l'avait déjà utilisé sur James. Mais lui avait été assez rapide pour lancer le sort du Bouclier. Et James n'avait été blessé que superficiellement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Liz. Et le seul moyen de l'éviter… Le Gryffondor poussa la ténébreuse qui tomba à terre, le sort l'atteignant lui à sa place. Quant à Black, il avait eu le temps d'esquiver le sort de Stupéfixion de Liz. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec horreur… Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Liz regardait Remus, sa potrine tailladée, comme si Regulus lui avait donné de grands coups d'épée.

-Regulus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? implora la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas le contresort.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé…

Regulus Black tourna les talons et partit. Il semblait ne pas vouloir être mêlé à cette histoire. Liz paniquait. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort… Ni comment soigner les plaies de Remus. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius et James arrivèrent en courant à ce moment-là, suivis de près par le reste de la bande. Lorsqu'ils virent les plaies, ils ne posèrent pas une seule question à Liz. Ils avaient compris ce qui s'était passé. D'un regard, James et Sirius portèrent leur ami, et partirent, suivi de Peter qui lançait des sorts pour essayer de stopper le sang qui coulait des plaies, vers le château. Vers l'infirmerie. Liz était effondrée. Lily, Marlene et Hannah s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés.

-Je ne suis même pas capable de le protéger…

-Liz…

-Regulus avait raison. Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

-Non. Tu n'es pas une idiote, la réconforta Lily. On ne peut pas réagir correctement face à une situation jamais abordée. Je ne sais pas quel sort a lancé Black, mais tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Tu ne connaissais pas ce sort. Pas plus que moi. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Tu entends, Lily ? Rien !

-Tu ne peux pas toujours sauver la vie de tout le monde. C'est toujours difficile de se relever après un échec. Surtout lorsque la personne qu'on aime est mise en cause. Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans le contresort. Alors, ne baisse pas les bras. Relève-toi. Remus ne t'en voudra pas.

Lily se releva, imitée par Marlene et Hannah. Liz les regarda, les yeux embués par les larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues. La rousse tendit sa main. Une main que la ténébreuse attrapa pour se relever. La fleur grandissait pour devenir un arbre. Elle tentait de résister à la tempête. Tout comme Liz. Elle se devait d'être là pour Remus, comme il avait été là pour elle, pendant le duel. C'était à présent à son tour de l'aider. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Mais un certain Serpentard le paierait cher. Très cher. Règle numéro une pour un sorcier. Ne jamais utiliser un sort dont on ne connaît les effets ou le contresort. Et Regulus Black n'avait pas respecté cette règle. Il avait en plus, manqué de tuer un élève. Il allait avoir la punition qu'il méritait.

Lizzie, Lily, Marlene et Hannah arrivèrent à l'infirmerie une dizaine de minutes après les garçons. Ils étaient tous les trois en train d'attendre devant un rideau. Remus et Madame Pomfresh de l'autre côté. James s'avança vers Liz, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ca va, princesse ?

-Peu importe comment je vais. Il y a plus à s'inquiéter pour Remus.

-Madame Pomfresh est en train de refermer les plaies, déclara Sirius, qui s'était placé à côté de James. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps. Elle a l'habitude avec Remus.

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Liz, James lui lança un regard noir. Marlene et Hannah avaient haussé les sourcils, et on voyait parfaitement bien la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

-Ne faites pas attention à ce que je raconte.

Liz sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius leva les bras en signe de triomphe.

-Au moins, j'arrive à la faire sourire.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Liz ?

-Arrête de tergiverser. Tu t'enfonces dans ta tombe de bêtises.

Sirius fit la moue, et la ténébreuse en profita pour se dégager en délicatesse de l'étreinte de James. Elle poussa le Maraudeur dans les bras de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire. Marlene rejoignit Sirius, et Hannah et Peter étaient déjà l'un contre l'autre.

-Retournez à la Salle Commune, tous les six. Je reste là, et je vous tiens au courant.

-Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lils. Tout ira bien.

La Gryffondor opina, et tous tournèrent les talons. Liz s'assit sur une chaise, à côté d'un lit, proche de celui de Remus. Elle attendrait là que Madame Pomfresh la laisse voir Remus. Ce qu'elle put faire au bout d'une heure. La jeune fille passa la soirée à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et avait aussi perdu connaissance.

Elle ne réalisa même pas à quel moment elle s'était endormie, à moitié affalée sur le lit. Ce fut une main qui se posa sur la sienne qui la réveilla. Remus l'observait, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

-Remus ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Calme-toi. Je vais bien.

-Ah ça, non. Je ne me calmerais pas. C'est toi qui me dis de ne pas prendre de risques, et c'est toi au final qui risque ta vie ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

Remus la regarda et éclata de rire. Il mit une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Je vais bien. Et si je t'ai fait la morale, c'est parce que tu es bien plus casse-cou que moi.

Liz s'indigna, et repoussa la main de Remus, sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Moi, je ne risque pas ma vie.

-Parce que faire une chute de trente mètres est moins dangereux que d'avoir le corps tailladé par un sort ?

-Je…

De nouveau, Remus éclata de rire. Un rire vite repris par Liz.

-On ne va pas se disputer pour si peu ?

-Non… Tu as raison, mon cher loup.

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré. Remus avait grimacé, mais Liz souriait. A voir son sourire, il comprit qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle se fichait de son secret.

-Liz…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que… Que je t'aime.

La Gryffondor se figea, stupéfaite. Pour le coup, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça. Pourtant, la phrase résonnait entre les murs d'une manière étrange. Comme si il y avait un intrus dans la phrase. Un intrus que Liz perça vite à jour.

-Remus, tu me rediras ces mots le jour où tu seras sûr.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, déjà la ténébreuse quittait l'infirmerie. Son ventre grognait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis la veille. Et puis, elle avait un compte-rendu à faire, ses affaires à récupérer pour commencer les cours. Pourtant, Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. « Je crois que je t'aime. » Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une promesse que Remus avait faite. Le bonheur des deux adolescents avançait vers eux à grands pas.

* * *

_Une dernière petite chose... Je vais faire un peu de pub... Une de mes amies a écrit une version différente de cette histoire. En fait, c'est plutôt une fin différente de celle que j'ai prévue... Et évidemment, je lui fais de la pub! Donc, par un petit passage vers ma page perso, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans mes auteurs favoris... Anastasia Nox, et sa version se nomme: Un peu moins loup garou, c'est possible? Version 2. Très compliqué, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci à vous si vous la lisez! _


	6. Ch 6: Le Bal de Noël

_Bonjour! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction. =) Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de retard, mais rassurez-vous, même si je tarde à les poster, je continue d'écrire les chapitres de cette histoire, et j'irai jusqu'au bout! =)_

_Petite réponse aux reviews:_

_**Leyna **: La voilà ta suite tant attendue! Profite en bien! =D _

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**Le Bal de Noël**

Remus ne sortit de l'infirmerie que deux jours après l'incident. C'était plus par précaution qu'autre chose. Madame Pomfresh voulait être sûre que le Gryffondor ne risquait plus rien pour le laisser sortir. Liz passa la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie durant ces deux jours. Enfin, quand elle n'était pas en cours, évidemment. Elle s'était automatiquement chargée de la corvée "Devoir pour Remus", et en un rien de temps, les deux adolescents avaient retrouvé le sourire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était revenu sur la déclaration du jeune homme... Sirius, rassuré sur le sort des deux Lions, avait recommencé à embêter Liz. Sous l'œil attentif de Marlene. Qui essayait souvent de le retenir, mais Liz l'arrêtait. Elle en rajoutait, et souvent, de longues joutes verbales démarraient, dont Marlene se retrouvait arbitre.

Décembre arriva, le froid et la neige l'accompagnant. Des batailles de boules de neige inter-maisons s'organisèrent, et la joie de Noël et des vacances approchant prirent place dans la bonne humeur générale... Bien qu'une certaine Maison ne semblait pas y participer. Mais ce qui mit Poudlard en ébullition fut l'annonce du Bal de Noël par le professeur Dumbledore. Dès l'annonce, Sirius s'était retourné vers Marlene. Et il avait presque hurlé:

-Ma chère Marlene, m'autorises-tu à t'inviter à ce Bal en tant que cavalière officielle du plus beau garçon de l'école?

-Et la suffisance Black? avait rétorqué Liz avant que Marlene réponde quoi que ce soit.

La bande avait éclaté de rire.

-Liz, un point. Sirius, zéro, avait ajouté James.

Malgré tout, tous savaient pertinemment pourquoi Sirius agissait ainsi. Car, en effet, il faisait partie des plus beaux garçons de l'école, et malheureusement pour lui, ce genre d'évènements attiraient toutes les groupies à lui. Personne n'avait un jour pensé qu'il serait ainsi aujourd'hui: il en avait marre de tout ça. Et il aimait beaucoup Marlene. Au point de tomber amoureux? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Marlene se calma, et répondit sur le même ton que Sirius, bien que plus fort pour être sûre qu'on l'entende.

-Mais bien sûr, mon cher Sirius! Bien sûr.

Quelques soupirs de tristesse s'étaient élevés dans la salle. Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, parlant à présent de James. Liz avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ces filles ne servaient absolument à rien. Si seulement elles avaient compris que pour approcher les Maraudeurs, il valait mieux être naturelles, ne pas faire la groupie, et tenter simplement de parler avec eux... Mais non... En même temps, elles sont un peu stupides toutes ces filles. James avait usé de la même ruse que son meilleur ami. Lily s'était légèrement empourpré lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande, mais elle avait accepté. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Peter irait au bal avec Hannah. En ce qui concerne Liz et Remus... Le doute plane encore. Pour Remus, comme pour Liz, passer la soirée du Bal ensemble était évident. Ce qui était moins évident, cependant, c'était la façon dont Remus devait l'inviter au Bal. Car si pour certains, demander cela à une fille en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ne les gênait pas, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Et Liz attendait donc qu'il l'invite au bal... A moins qu'il n'attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas?

A la table des verts au moment de l'annonce, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se renfrogna. Ce bal de Noël n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Une fois de plus, elle allait être avec un autre, et pas avec lui. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Lui un Serpentard, elle une Gryffondor. Jamais il ne pourrait être avec elle. Déjà qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour elle secrets, de peur d'être rejeté des autres. Rejeté. C'était déjà ce qui l'avait poussé à être à Serpentard. Il devait les séparer. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait être avec lui, pas avec ce garçon. Il était un danger pour elle, il le savait. Il devait la protéger.

Le week-end arriva. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée pour l'occasion du Bal. Aucun n'avait été organisé depuis quelques années déjà, et certains élèves manquaient de robes de soirées. Les filles de Gryffondor par exemple. Ni Liz ni Remus n'avait proposé à l'autre de l'accompagner au Bal. Lily, Marlene, et Hannah se préparaient pour la sortie. Toutes trois voulaient s'acheter une robe. Lizzie ne se préparait pas. Elle n'était pas décidée à s'acheter une robe, étant donné qu'elle détestait cela. Ce fut Lily qui la força.

-Tu sais, si tu vas au Bal avec Remus en jean, tu ne risques pas de finir en couple avec lui.

-Il ne m'a pas invité, alors pour l'instant, je n'y vais pas au Bal.

-Et s'il t'invite dans la semaine, tu n'auras pas de robe à te mettre.

-Pas grave, je ferai sans.

-Il faut que tu sois jolie, qu'est-ce que va penser Remus autrement?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se préoccuper de mon apparence vestimentaire pour un fichu bal.

-Ma chère Liz, tu vas te dépêcher de bouger tes fesses de ton lit, et de te préparer! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras droit à une robe pour ce Bal. Allez debout! Et tout de suite!

Et là, Lily s'empressa de tirer Lizzie par les bras, et la fit sortir du dortoir ainsi, aidée de Marlene et Hannah. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire en voyant les filles tirer Liz. Et la ténébreuse qui se débattait. Remus, assis sur son fauteuil, avait simplement souri, et avait repris sa lecture. Mais les cris de Liz l'empêchaient de lire. Elle grognait, et laissait bien entendre qu'elle ne comptait pas s'acheter de robe de Bal. Il prit donc la parole.

-Si tu n'as pas de robe, comment comptes-tu aller à ce Bal?

-Quoi?

-Eh bien oui, tu ne peux pas y aller avec l'uniforme de l'école, ou une simple tenue moldue.

-Tu sais, Remus, je ne compte pas y aller seule.

-Bon, et si tu m'accompagnais à ce maudit Bal, et que tu comprennes enfin ce que j'essaie de te dire?

Lizzie rougit. Il l'avait invitée. Elle n'avait attendu que ça depuis l'annonce, et il l'avait enfin fait.

-Bien sûr que je vais au Bal avec toi.

-N'oublie pas de t'acheter une robe alors, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage de Liz. Une robe. Mon dieu! Elle allait devoir mettre une robe, et se coiffer, et se maquiller, et, et, et... Se transformer en véritable fille en fait! Elle tourna un regard effrayé et suppliant vers Lily. La rouquine comprit tout de suite, et n'éclata pas de rire. Elle lui offrit, au contraire, un sourire rassurant. Bien entendu qu'elle allait l'aider! Le Bal aurait lieu dans une semaine, ça allait être du travail, mais Lily était prête à relever le défi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fin de semaine. Samedi. Et ce soir-là, il y aurait le bal de Noël. Dans la salle de bains des filles, les derniers préparatifs de la soirée se mettaient en place. Lily avait terminé de coiffer Lizzie, et il ne restait plus qu'à la maquiller. Tout comme elle. Elle lui expliquait comment se maquiller, et Liz essayait de reproduire ce que Lily faisait avec minutie. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives qui s'avéraient être vaines, ce fut la rouquine qui maquilla la ténébreuse. Le résultat était saisissant, les filles n'en revenaient pas. Pour les garçons, ce serait pire encore. Ne restait qu'un détail auquel Liz avait travaillé toute la semaine. Les chaussures. Des talons. Bas, certes, mais quand on n'en portait jamais, cela suffisait à nous faire mal aux pieds. Et c'était le cas de la ténébreuse. Elle avait essayé de s'habituer aux talons toute la semaine, mais rien n'y faisait. Ca lui faisait mal aux pieds. D'où le fait d'avoir caché des baskets dans son sac qu'elle poserait dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Dernier détail : enfiler les chaussures. Prendre son sac. Et descendre dans la Salle Commune, où tout le monde devait l'attendre à présent. Une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et elle rejoignit ses amis.

Remus patientait. Marlene était descendue la première, vêtue de son élégante robe noire. Suivie de près par Hannah qui avait opté pour une robe sobre d'un joli bleu. Et enfin Lily avec sa robe couleur fauve, assortie à ses cheveux. Et Lizzie qui ne descendait pas. Même si la rouquine avait dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et il attendait. Et elle n'arrivait pas. Et lui faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune. Et s'arrêta lorsque tout le monde se figea vers les escaliers. Il se retourna, et sa réaction fut la même que celle des autres. Il resta bouche bée. En sept ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Liz porter une robe. Sans compter l'uniforme de l'école. Une robe violine, un violet foncé, où le noir apposait ses reflets. Une coiffure simple relevait ses cheveux en une demi-queue, laissant ainsi quelques mèches se balader devant des yeux bleu nuit... Maquillés ? Remus était aux anges. Elle avait fait tous les efforts simplement pour une soirée. Et pour l'accompagner lui. Un pauvre loup-garou. Ce fut pourtant avec fierté qu'il s'avança devant l'escalier pour tendre son bras à une Lizzie désemparée qui n'attendait que des avis. Et qui avait simplement droit à des têtes ahuries.

-Tu es magnifique, Liz.

-C'est pas un peu trop ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non. C'est parfait.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils approuvaient. La soirée pouvait commencer. Le groupe descendit dans la Grande Salle, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux durant le trajet. Etait-ce Liz qui attirait l'attention ? Ou simplement le fait que le groupe soit très élégant ? Huit Gryffondor, une table. Une soirée où la rigolade fut de prime. Liz et Remus ne dansèrent pas beaucoup. Remus avait décidé d'épargner à Liz la lourde tâche qu'était la danse, mais elle avait insisté pour aller sur la piste au moins une fois. Les autres s'amusaient, Liz ne faisait même pas attention à la douleur que ses chaussures lui apportaient. Après une dernière danse, Remus décida qu'il était temps de se reposer.

-Un tour dans le Parc, histoire de prendre un peu l'air, ça te dit ?

Avec un grand sourire, Lizzie avait hoché la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Le Parc avait été aménagé pour la soirée. Des haies le décoraient, créant autant de coins pour ceux qui le souhaitaient. Des bancs étaient parsemés un peu partout, et les couples les occupaient. Remus et Liz s'installèrent sur l'un des bancs situés au bord du lac. Plus éloigné du château que les autres, peu de personnes s'y étaient installées, et ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille. Au bout de quelques minutes à rester assise sur le banc, Lizzie frissonna. L'air frais était là, et il l'enrobait tout doucement. Remus le remarqua, et il retira la veste de son costume pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Qui la retira aussi vite.

-Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne gardes pas ta veste !

-Et toi aussi si tu restes ainsi.

-Mais...

-Liz, au pire, il y aura ma fourrure pour me tenir chaud.

La ténébreuse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il avait plaisanté sur sa situation de loup-garou. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, et même James le lui confirmerait si elle lui en parlait. Le jeune homme eut un sourire, et remit la veste sur les épaules de la demoiselle.

-Merci.

Un silence s'installa. Tous deux eurent le même réflexe de lever leur regard vers le ciel étoilé. L'une ne savait quoi dire de plus, l'autre cherchait ses mots. Il était temps pour lui d'avouer. Il était sûr. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Liz avait changé sa vie, et rien que sa dernière plaisanterie le prouvait. Il était temps. D'un mouvement brusque, qu'il aurait voulu plus posé, il se releva. Tournant le dos à la jeune fille, il chercha ses mots. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose était important. Elle se leva à son tour, et posa une main sur l'épaule du loup.

-Remus ?

-Liz, tu... Tu as changé ma vie. Ton courage, ta détermination, ton soutien me permettent de vivre enfin normalement. D'accepter ce que je suis. Je sais que ton amour y est certainement pour quelque chose, mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu m'aides beaucoup.

Les joues de Liz s'empourprèrent. Elle baissa la tête, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Une main lui releva le menton en douceur.

-Sans toi, je ne serais qu'un monstrueux loup-garou aujourd'hui. Mais c'est le contraire qui m'arrive. Je suis un simple adolescent. Un adolescent qui a fini par tomber amoureux.

La respiration de Liz se coupa. Avait-elle vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, ou était-ce un rêve ? Un rêve bien réel. Remus s'approcha d'elle en douceur, repoussa de la main les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de la jeune fille. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Très vite, elle céda à l'étreinte de son loup. Car oui, il était à présent son loup. Amoureux d'elle, amoureuse de lui, ils étaient enfin réunis.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Premier baiser. Il était encore temps de les séparer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs contenait sa rage. Elle avait cédé à ses bras. A lui, alors qu'il ne valait pas la moitié de ce qu'il était. Sa vengeance serait terrible. Et il aurait la jeune fille. Même s'il devait prendre le risque de la perdre. Même si elle allait lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais ça viendrait...

* * *

_Mais qui est ce mystérieux garçon? A vos pronostics! J'attends vos idées, mais je ne révèlerais son nom qu'en temps voulu. Soyez patient! _


	7. Ch 7: Un dernier Noël à Poudlard

_Bonsoiiiiiir! Alors voilà, le chapitre 7 est en ligne. Un chapitre certes un peu court, mais qui sert de "transition" avec ce qui va arriver par la suite. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, et profitez bien de ce chapitre._

_5Pistache5: cruelle, moi, de couper les chapitres ainsi? Euuuuh... Oui! =D Mais j'avoue, ça m'amuse. Et non, ce n'est pas Severus. _

_Pour tous: la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre. =) Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour connaître le nom de ce mystérieux jeune homme. _

_Et un dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser lire, sur une note moins joyeuse. Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à mon écrivain favori, Mr Pierre Bottero, décédé le 8 Novembre 2009. Il a été et sera toujours mon inspiration. Mes écrits sont pour lui, et mes pensées pour sa famille. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un dernier Noël à Poudlard.**

Le Bal de Noël. Des rapprochements pour certains, de la haine pour d'autres. Mais pour les Gryffondors, c'était surtout le bonheur qui était au rendez-vous. Liz et Remus étaient enfin ensemble, et le fait de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux avait amené Lily à passer plus de temps avec James. Sirius, lui, avait profité du Bal pour officialiser ses sentiments pour Marlene, faisant d'elle la chanceuse qui avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Quand à Hannah et Peter, tout allait bien pour eux, même si la jeune fille le trouvait un peu distant depuis quelques temps.

Du côté des verts, l'incompréhension était là. Aucun d'entre eux ne saisissait comment les rouges pouvaient être aussi solidaires avec tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait. Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment Lily pouvait passer autant de temps avec Potter. Un ténébreux ne comprenait pas ce qu'Emerald trouvait à Lupin, et espérait, au fond de lui, que ça se terminerait très vite entre eux. D'ailleurs, il avait quelques idées pour accélérer les choses. Il ne lui restait qu'à les exposer aux autres.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à grands pas. Comme chaque année, à cette période, Liz était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle restait toujours à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elle était rarement seule, un de ses amis au moins restant avec elle. Mais cette année, elle allait devoir rester seule. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, puisque c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils étaient tous assis dans les fauteuils de la salle commune lorsque James prit la parole.

-Liz. On a une surprise pour toi.

La ténébreuse lui lança un regard suspicieux en guise de réponse. Il ne mit pas longtemps à poursuivre.

-J'attendais la réponse de mes parents pour qu'on puisse te l'annoncer. Cette année, on passera Noël ici. Tous les huit.

Le regard de Liz s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien entendu ! répondit Lily.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la ténébreuse. Elle allait fêter Noël avec tous ses amis, sa véritable famille. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère. Un Moldu qui avait pris peur en apprenant que sa femme et sa fille étaient des sorcières. Bizarrement, Liz ne lui en voulait pas. La mère de la jeune fille était décédée à la suite des effets secondaires d'une potion qu'elle expérimentait. Depuis, Lizzie vivait chez sa tante, sœur de sa mère. Une sorcière elle aussi. Elle n'osait pas abuser de son hospitalité, sa présence n'étant pas spécialement voulue, d'où le fait qu'elle passait les vacances à Poudlard. Le fait que ses amis restent avec elle pour Noël la rend ait plus que joyeuse. Ne restait plus qu'à acheter les cadeaux de chacun. Et avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore organiserait une autre sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le leur permettre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il devait y avoir une quinzaine d'élèves en tout qui était restée au château pour ces vacances. Et quelques professeurs. Les autres étaient partis fêter Noël en famille, comme le veut la tradition. Les fêtes de fin d'année ne réunissaient que très rarement aussi peu de monde au château. D'habitude, il y avait un peu plus d'élèves, et chaque Maison s'organisait dans sa salle commune. Mais tous avaient entendu parler du Mage Noir qui élevait ses rangs depuis quelques années déjà. Et cette année semblait plus sombre que les précédentes. En effet, depuis quelques mois, les disparitions de personnes, ainsi que de nombreuses morts parvenaient aux oreilles du monde sorcier. Les parents n'étaient pas rassurés à l'idée de laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard. Ils les pensaient plus en sécurité chez eux, alors que le professeur Dumbledore avait certifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde que Poudlard. Avait-il raison ? Avait-il tort ? Personne ne le savait, mais une chose était sûre, les parents préféraient que leurs familles soient réunies.

A l'occasion d'un Noël aussi calme, le directeur avait décidé d'organiser un dîner dans la Grande Salle, où professeurs et élèves seraient réunis autour d'une seule et même table pour un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il avait aussi organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard durant laquelle tous pourraient aller acheter, et même envoyer, leurs présents à leurs proches. Les Gryffondors ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour sortir du château, et tous étaient partis acheter leurs cadeaux pour les uns et les autres. Evidemment, dans une situation comme la leur, le plus difficile avait été d'acheter les cadeaux sans que chacun ne voie ce qu'il allait bientôt recevoir. Mais cela avait aussi été le plus amusant. Lorsque Liz avait acheté le présent de James, celui-ci avait essayé de l'enlever des mains de la ténébreuse pour connaître à l'avance. Lizzie avait dû appeler Lily, qui avait remonté les bretelles de l'Attrapeur, provoquant l'hilarité générale. La ténébreuse avait entraperçu Remus qui regardait un objet sans le quitter des yeux. Elle s'était approchée, et avait remarqué la plume d'aigle. Les plumes d'aigle étaient connues pour être des plumes solides, à l'écriture à la fois épaisse et fine. Les variantes qu'elles offraient faisaient mourir d'envie ceux qui aimaient écrire. Lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, la jeune fille avait fait signe au vendeur qu'elle voulait l'acheter. Elle n'avait alors pas remarqué ce que Remus avait demandé au second vendeur d'emballer. Pour elle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le soir de Noël était arrivé. Tous s'étaient vêtus de manière élégante, sans pour autant en faire trop. Liz avait même opté pour une tenue un peu plus féminine que le fameux jean, T-shirt, baskets qu'elle arborait toute l'année. Une fois arrivés dans le hall, le groupe fut quelque peu surpris de voir la façon dont Dumbledore avait dressé une grande table au centre de la salle, le reste ayant disparu. Excepté les sabliers, et la décoration de Noël. La table devait compter une vingtaine de places, dont chacune était marqué par un chapeau de sorcier de couleur différente. Des boîtes de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, et de Chocogrenouilles trônaient tout le long. Des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, et d'Hydromel étaient disposées sur la table, à intervalle régulier. Au bout de la table était assis le professeur Dumbledore, un chapeau bleu pale posé sur sa tête. Liz prit place à ses côtés, devant le chapeau violet. Coïncidence peut-être, le chapeau d'à côté était rouge, couleur préférée de Remus. Chacun s'installa en fonction des autres. Hannah et Peter devant des chapeaux blanc et noir, Sirius et Marlene devant le orange et le jaune, Lily et James devant un vert et un gris. Ne tardèrent pas à arriver le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Slughorn, ainsi que quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Les Serpentards étaient absents. Les verts ne gâcheraient pas cette soirée.

Le repas se déroula comme prévu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous étaient détendus, et les professeurs s'amusaient autant que les élèves. Des pétards avaient été éparpillés sur la table, et Dumbledore et Sirius en avaient explosé la plus grande partie. Il n'y eut rien à redire sur ce repas de Noël, et Liz savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de rester ici pour le fêter. Elle se sentait en famille, et c'était le plus important pour elle. Petit à petit, les élèves allaient se coucher. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles partirent bien avant les rouges. Le professeur Slughorn partit peu après, suivi par la suite par McGonagall. Les Gryffondors ne quittèrent la Grande Salle que lorsque Dumbledore prétexta une grande fatigue, leur ordonnant ainsi d'aller eux aussi au lit. Les jeunes se levèrent, et quittèrent doucement la Salle, rejoignant la tour des Lions en discutant. Dumbledore les suivaient, et Liz et Remus étaient derrière les autres, écoutant ce qu'ils racontaient, lorsque leur directeur s'adressa au loup.

-Je suis content que tu aies fini par comprendre que tu n'étais pas si différent des autres.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous faites un très beau couple.

Le professeur Dumbledore bifurqua, les laissant avec leurs interrogations dans le couloir. Lizzie reprit sa marche en souriant.

-J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était fou. J'en ai la confirmation.

-Il n'est pas fou. Il est intelligent.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, Mus, juste qu'il est étrange et énigmatique.

Lily se tourna vers eux.

-James propose qu'on ouvre les cadeaux maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre demain matin. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Qu'on va se dépêcher de rentrer, répondit Remus en attrapant la main de Liz.

D'un regard, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et tous deux se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, très vite suivis par le reste de la bande. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la salle commune, même s'ils étaient essoufflés en arrivant. Chacun partit chercher ses cadeaux au fond de sa valise, et une fois tout le monde réuni autour du feu dans la salle, ils distribuèrent leurs cadeaux. Liz reçut ainsi des Chocogrenouilles, ses sucreries préférées, une écharpe violette brodée de loups, un kit d'entretien pour son balai, et du parfum. Puis Remus lui tendit son cadeau. Elle ouvrit doucement le paquet, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit le bracelet. Le bracelet en argent formait des entrelacs celtes, serti de manière régulière d'éclats d'opale. La ténébreuse se tourna vers son loup.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Il coûtait une fortune !

-Autant que la plume d'aigle que tu m'as offerte, et que tu m'as achetée.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une plume. Toi, c'est un bracelet, ça coûtait bien plus cher.

-Il ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors arrête de te plaindre. Et approche ton poignet.

Remus attrapa le bracelet, et l'attacha au poignet de Liz. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Joyeux Noël ». Elle rougit légèrement, et joua délicatement avec le bracelet. Il était magnifique. Elle l'adorait, et était très heureuse que Remus ait remarqué que le bracelet lui plaisait. Tout comme elle avait remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié la plume d'aigle. Une chose était sûre. Elle n'allait pas enlever ce bracelet de sitôt.

* * *

_Rien de plus à ajouter que ce qui a été dit avant ce chapitre. Je compte sur vous tous pour me laisser quelques reviews. _

_Ah si une petite chose... Le Calme avant la Tempête. _


End file.
